Adormecer
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Seus olhos estavam ardendo, pesados. Sentia que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil os manter abertos. Precisava dormir. Era irracional tentar se manter acordado a noite inteira, todos os dias.' A oneshot pode ser considerada um complemento de 'Despertar


**Título**: Adormecer  
**Autora**: Ivi  
**Classificação**: Conteúdo Adulto (R)  
**Avisos:** Slash!  
**Disclaimer**: Esses personagens pertencem a sra. J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Eu não ganho nada com isso, além da diversão.

* * *

**Adormecer**

Harry saiu da janela onde tinha estado observando a lua e se deitou. Não tinha sono, mas estava cansado. De olhos abertos, tentava relaxar e descansar. Tinha medo de fechá-los. Observou os desenhos formados pelo luar que invadia o quarto, sentindo-se feliz por aquela claridade. Não que tivesse medo do escuro – nunca teve. Ninguém que passou a infância preso dentro de um armário, poderia temê-lo, não se quisesse manter alguma sanidade. Mas gostava daquela luminosidade, enquanto houvesse, por menor que fosse, poderia se concentrar nela e saberia que ainda estava acordado.

De olhos fechados, em seus sonhos, não havia luz. Não havia branco ou cores alegres. Somente uma escuridão vermelho sangue, agonizante. Repleta de gritos e dor. Não os pensamentos que Voldemort lhe mostrava, estes havia finalmente aprendido a repelir. Mas lembranças, recordações de momentos que ele mesmo havia vivido, tantos que _quase _sentia saudades dos pesadelos de Voldemort.

Seus olhos estavam ardendo, pesados. Sentia que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil os manter abertos. Precisava dormir. Era irracional tentar se manter acordado a noite inteira, todos os dias. Mas havia racionalidade no medo, no terror de estar preso na própria mente e não conseguir acordar, no pânico de vivenciar noite após noite os mesmos (_ou seriam outros?_) acontecimentos, a tal ponto que já não conseguia distinguir, realmente, qual era a realidade naquilo tudo?

Concentrou-se nas estrelas, vistas pela janela. Quando o cansaço o estava vencendo, ouviu um barulho na porta. Sentiu-se aliviado, apesar de ter buscado a varinha involuntariamente. Virou-se em direção ao som e observou a figura que ali se encontrava, indecisa entre ir ou ficar. O familiar aperto no peito e frio no estômago. Não conseguia distinguir os traços, mas seria capaz de recriar cada um deles. Sirius estava tão mais magro, as marcas da tristeza e da dor tão vincadas em sua face que, depois do véu, Azkaban parecia uma colônia de férias. Olhos desbotados, sem vida, parecendo ter visto mais que desejava. Não havia sorrisos, risadas, brincadeiras. Quando notou que ele ia sair do quarto, sussurrou: _'Entre.'_

Lentamente, seu padrinho se aproximou da cama e disse, naquela voz rouca de quem ficou muito tempo sem falar: _'Não conseguia dormir. Então, vim verificar se você estava bem.' _

'Também não estou conseguindo. Tenho medo dos meus sonhos.' – Harry disse simplesmente.

Sirius estava sentado na beirada da cama. Sua voz soou muito séria, quando disse: _'E eu tenho de acordar. Dormir sempre me afastou da realidade que era muito pior que qualquer pesadelo que pudesse vir a ter. Despertar é dor.'_

Seus olhares se encontraram, carregados de mútua compreensão, não precisava colocar em palavras a solidão e as trevas, via tudo refletido nos olhos azuis, agora tão apagados.

Sirius o empurrou de leve para abrir espaço na cama para deitar ao seu lado, abraçando- o e dizendo em voz muito baixa: _'Não posso impedir os pesadelos, Harry, mas pelo menos estarei aqui se acordar durante a noite ou se ficar agitado demais.'_

Harry sorriu: _'E eu estarei aqui, pela manhã, para te mostrar que despertar vale a pena.'_ Ficou encantado com o vislumbre do antigo sorriso que recebeu de seu padrinho. Aconchegou-se ao peito do outro e olhou pela janela. Sorriu de leve e, finalmente, pôde fechar os olhos. Mesmo que os pesadelos viessem, provavelmente viriam, não tinha medo. Não estaria sozinho, pelo menos por hoje, tinha sua própria estrela para guiá-lo através da escuridão.

* * *

**Comentário:** Querida Paula, um presentinho especial para você. Happy Valentine's day, ranei.

A ficlet pode ser considerada um complemento de "Despertar"


End file.
